Obat Nyamuk
by Suma Saga
Summary: Wen Yang merasa jadi gambar mati. Jadi obat nyamuk diantara Cao Pi dan Zhao Yun. "Bro lu dimana?" "Jemput gue. Sekarang. Gue udah ga kuat!" "TUNGGU GUE BRO GUE LAGI BELIIN BAKPAO PESENAN KOKO GUE. JANGAN MATI DULU!"


**Title: Obat Nyamuk**

 **Fandom: Dynasty Warrior**

 **Disclaimer: KOEI**

 **Warning: Modern AU, OOC headcanon, fail, bahasa tidak baku, TYPOS!, JUST FOR FUN, Bahasa lo-gue, etc, etc**

 **Pairing: PiYun feat Wen Yang. Nyebut" JCSZ dikit (nanti juga tau hahaha)**

 **Sequel "Norak" tapi bisa dibaca terpisah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Error! Fail Story Has Been Found. Please Click the Back Button Every Time You Feel Unsafe=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam minggu adalah malam surganya anak muda. Kencan, main, nonton TV, pokoknya leha-leha seharian setelah satu minggu berkutat menjadi buruh kerja paksa baik untuk pendidikan maupun finansial. Bagi yang telah memiliki tambatan hati bisa mengajak pasangannya jalan berdua ke taman atau pusat kota, jalan bersama dibawah langit cerah bertabur bintang bagai tumpahan butir gula di karpet hitam. Atau bagi anda sekalian yang masih single, bisa quality time dengan sinema elektronik di rumah masing-masing sambil terus memantau ramalan cuaca dan berdoa kencang semoga ada badai atau tornado tiba-tiba di pusat kota.

Sayangnya itu semua hanya wacana. Setidaknya untuk cowok bersurai hitam dengan tinggi setara ring basket bernama Wen Yang. Saat pemuda-pemudi lain berbahagia jalan bersama bergandeng tangan di malam yang cerah ini, dalam kejomboannya Wen Yang tidak butuh berdo'a khusyu meminta hujan badai atau apa karena _mood_ nya sekarang sudah bagaikan di obrak-abrik angin puting beliung.

Bukan, masalahnya bukan karena dia yang ganteng nan memesona ini di malam minggu malah terjebak dengan mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Tapi karena... tugas _kelompok._

Dari pada merutuki nasib kenapa dia yang ganteng nan memesona ini tidak laku-laku, Wen Yang lebih memilih merutuki nasib kenapa dia bisa satu kelompok dengan dua _mahluk_ ini, tolong. Salahkan _luck_ nya yang super dan guru PKKnya yang super sekali.

Saat ini Wen Yang sedang berada di dapur kediaman Cao bersama sang _bocchan_ dan sepupu jauhnya, Zhao Yun. Bukannya ia tidak senang satu kelompok dengan Zhao Yun. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak akan senang satu kelompok dengan master kue-kue barat saat diberi tugas membuat cookies inovasi. Masalahnya bukan pada Zhao Yun. Tapi anggota satunya. Cao Pi sang kulkas berjalan.

Beberapa minggu lalu Wen Yang mendengar langsung kalau Cao Pi naksir Zhao Yun, meski setelahnya ia tidak tau apakah mereka jadian atau tidak. Yang pasti, sekarang putra nomor dua Cao Cao itu menjadi lebih eksplisit dalam mendekati sepupu jauhnya itu. _**TAPI**_! Kalian harus tau bahwa Tuan Muda yang Agung Master Cao Pi itu _**TUKANG GOMBAL YANG PAYAH**_. Baru tigapuluh menit mereka berada di dapur dan mendiskusikan apa yang akan diinovasikan pada cookies mereka, dimana saat itu Wen Yang mengusulkan substitusi tepung dengan parutan ubi ungu, Cao Pi malah berkata, "Bagaimana kalau substitusi dengan cinta saja? Karena cinta tidak pernah salah," sambil mengedip kearah Zhao Yun.

Plis lah tolong itu gombalan basi banget! Dan bisa bisanya Zhao Yun _blushing!_ Dasar mahluk paling norak sejagad emang.

Akhirnya mereka menggunakan ide Wen Yang dan mulai memasak. Mulanya, semua berjalan lancer hingga ¼ langkah pembuatan cookies. Setelah itu Cao Pi mulai modus kembali. Mulai saat Zhao Yun meminta bantuan untuk mengaduk adonan tepung dan cokelat, Cao Pi sok bantu dengan memeluk Zhao Yun dari belakang dan menggenggam sendok kayu yang di pegang Zhao Yun (dan baru berhenti saat Zhao Yun marah karena malah mengganggu). Hingga saat memilih cetakan cookies dimana Cao Pi memilih cetakan berbentuk daun cinta, agar hasil cookiesnya bisa ia berikan pada Zhao Yun.

Sumpah, Wen Yang merasa jadi gambar mati disitu. Jadi obat nyamuk diantara Cao Pi dan Zhao Yun.

Setelah calon-calon cookies yang lucu-lucu itu masuk ke oven, Wen Yang segera kabur ke salah satu kursi di meja makan _dinning room_ nya Cao Pi yang super mewah dan menyambar gadgetnya. Dia tau dia jomblo, tapi ya gak mesra-mesraan di depannya juga! Wen Yang gak bisa diginiin!

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk curhat saja. Segera dia membuka fitur aplikasi BBM dan nge-PING! Kontak bernama "Zhao-dodol", yang aslinya adalah kontak Sima Zhao.

/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/

Sementara itu, di sebuah kedai bakpao yang aman dan tentram tanpa ada invasi dari mahluk bernama Sima Shi, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan wajah lucu tapi minta di tabok bernama Sima Zhao yang sedang sibuk menggerogoti sebuah bakpao isi daging. Sebenarnya bakpao yang dia makan adalah titipan kokonya. Biar diluarnya agak lamaan, dia makanin bakpao punya kokonya dan mesen bakpao lagi. Jarang-jarang dia diajak keluar oleh Jia Chong, anak emo kopleks yang mukanya mirip Edward Cullen tanpa blink-blink alay.

Saat sedang enak makan sambil PDKT, ponsel di saku celananya bergetar heboh. Zhao segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek siapakah mahluk tak tau diri yang nge-PING! BBMnya saat dia sedang malam mingguan. Setelah membuka fitur BBM, langsung tampak nama kontak paling atas bertuliskan "ciki-ciki" dengan spam PING!-nya. Karena khawatir jika ada hal darurat, Zhao segera membalas BBM itu.

.

(nama yang digunakan adalah nama kontak di ponsel Wen Yang dan Sima Zhao)

 **Ciki-ciki**

Bro lu dimana?

.

 **Zhao-dodol**

Gue lagi di luar

Malem mingguan

.

 **Ciki-ciki**

LAH LU BUKANNYA UDAH PUTUS SAMA WANG YUANJI?!

.

 **Zhao-dodol**

Biasa aja kagak usah capslock gitu

Gue lagi PDKT sama Edward Cullen

Emang lu gak laku week :p

.

 **Ciki-ciki**

Sori kepencet

Anj*r lu gini gini gue lebih ganteng dari lu, dodol

.

 **Zhao-dodol**

Tapi gue lebih laku sori ya ;)

Udah lo ngapain ngeBBM gue

Sampe nge ping ga nyante gitu

.

 **Ciki-ciki**

Gue mau curhat

.

 **Zhao-dodol**

...gue matiin hapenya ya

.

 **Ciki-ciki**

ZHAO PLIS GUE BUTUH LO SEKARANG

KATANYA KITA TEMAN SELAMANYA

 **PING!**

 **PING!**

 **PING!**

.

 **Zhao-dodol**

IYA GAK USAH SPAM PING!

Yaudah gue dengerin

.

 **Ciki-ciki**

Gue gak tahan. Gue lagi di rumahnya Om Cao Cao bikin kukis sama Cao Pi ama Yun

Gue ga tau mereka udah jadian apa belom tapi sumpah sok mesra banget si Zihuan

.

 **Zhao-dodol**

EH SUMPAH LO DEMI APA SI CAO PI YANG ITU MAU SAMA SEPUPU LO YANG NORAK ABIS ITU?!

YANG MAU BAWA PULANG GELAS ST*R *CKS?!

GONGLU AJA GA PERCAYA ANJ*R

.

 **Ciki-ciki**

IYA GUE SERIUS

TUNGGU LO LAGI MALMING SAMA JIA CHONG SI VAMPIRE BERKILAU?!

.

 **Zhao-dodol**

LU JANGAN NGATAIN COWOK GUEEE

.

 **Zhao-dodol**

AH KAMPR*T LO GUE JADI KELEPASAN KAN

.

 **Zhao-dodol**

Heh Ciqian? Masi idup lo?

Halo?

Tes tes

 **PING!**

 **PING!**

 **PING!**

PIIIIIINGGGG!

.

 **Ciki-ciki**

Jemput gue. Sekarang. Gue udah ga kuat!

.

 **Zhao-dodol**

LO KENAPA BRO CERITA KE GUE

.

 **Ciki-ciki**

MASA CAO PI MODUSIN ZHAO YUN

BILANG "ada gula tuh di pipimu"

TERUS

DIJILAT DONG

ZHAO LU CEPETAN KESINI CEPETAAAN

.

 **Zhao-dodol**

TUNGGU GUE BRO GUE LAGI BELIIN BAKPAO PESENAN KOKO GUE. JANGAN MATI DULU!

/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/

Dengan wajah pucat pasi, Wen Yang hanya bisa berharap Sima Zhao segera datang menjemputnya. Dijadikan gambar mati bin obat nyamuk, Wen Yang masih bisa terima. Tapi disuguhi adegan mesra-mesraan norak modus maksimal a la Cao Pi? Sudah cukup. Wen Yang mau pulang. Wen Yang mau peluk teddy bear jumbo di kamarnya. Sekali lagi, Wen Yang ga bisa diginiin!

"Ciqian kok mukanya pucet gitu? Lo sakit?" Tanya Zhao Yun yang sadar akan perubahan ekspresi Wen Yang.

'IYA GUE SAKIT. SAKIT MATA LIAT LO BERDUA!' teriak Wen Yang dalam hati.

Belum sempat menjawab, terdengar bunyi klakson motor dari luar. Wen Yang yakin itu pastilah Zhao. Zishang, malam ini kamu telah menyelamatkan seorang putri yang ditawan naga jahat tapi naganya lebih memilih pangeran yang (niatnya) ingin menyelamatkannya! 'Zhao lo emang dodol tapi lo adalah sahabat sejati gue!' batin Wen Yang.

"Iya gue tiba-tiba berasa ga enak badan. Gue pulang duluan ya? Lo makan aja cookies bagian gue!" ucap Wen Yang sambil buru-buru berkemas dan langsung lari meninggalkan ruang makan beraura pink penuh bunga bermekaran itu. 'Pokoknya gue gak bakal mau lagi kemana-mana sama mereka berdua! Dasar pasangan norak gak tau situasi!'

Dan begitulah Wen Yang yang seharian menjadi orang ketiga, gambar mati, plus obat nyamuk pasangan baru PiYun (yang gak jelas apakah mereka sudah punya hubungan khusus atau belum) keluar dari rumah mewah Cao Cao dengan wajah kusut maksimal. Cao Pi dan Zhao Yun? Makin mesra dengan tingkat kenorakan yang sudah melewati parameter tentunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Tamat-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** maaf jadi nyampah lagi. Salahkan **Kaien Aerknard** yang hobi banget nemenin saya ngerandom. Bruh, gegara lu laporan gue jadi terbengkalai hiks. Makin ancur aja ini pairing PiYun tapi saya sendiri juga gak tau ini udah pada jadian belom. Mau minta PJ bakpao hohoho. Oke segala ke OOCan mohon di maafkan karena ini hanya kerandoman semata

 **Every review allowed (including flame) Thanks.**


End file.
